1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash can assembly, and in particular, to a foot pedal for a trash can assembly that can be detached and subsequently re-attached for saving storage and packing space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can.
The conventional foot pedal usually extends from the body of the trash can. This leads to two immediate drawbacks.
First, as a result of the outwardly extending foot pedal, the containing boxes used to store the trash can must be provided in a larger size so that the foot pedal can fit within a corner of the box. Given the fact that some of these trash cans can be quite large, any small increase in the size of the containing box would significantly increase storage and transportation costs.
Second, there are some retailers who prefer to sell two or more trash cans (of different sizes) together. However, the extending foot pedals would prevent the trash cans from being nested inside each other, so that the containing box or packaging must accomodate two or more trash cans positioned side by side. This means that the packaging or box must be extremely large, thereby prohibitively increasing the storage and transportation costs.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can assembly that overcomes the drawbacks outlined above.